I'll always remember
by ambre20AZ
Summary: Edward left...Bella moved on so he did as well. But Edward would always remember the things she did for him...


_**Bella's POV**_

SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER. Now I can do whatever I want. Everyone applauded as all the graduates came walking down the aisle. In the distance I saw someone waving at me with pale white skin. Is it really? My eyes focused on the person, but saw that it was just Jess' mom. Wearing a black top making her look pale. Her hair was awfully messy. I blushed and tripped my way to my seat. I didn't mind, I could finally leave school and not have to worry about anything else. I'm free. My plan was to go someplace else, not Forks. I've waited too long for him. My heart can't take it anymore. It's time for me to see the rest of the world.

"Bella do you really have to leave? You could just stay here," my father suggested.

"Stay here?" I said. "Dad, seriously."

"But..come on Bells," he sighed.

"I'm sorry dad but there are just far too many memories here. I promise to come and visit every month at least." I said.

"Promise?" he said.

"Scouts honour?" I said uncertainly.

He chuckled and gave me a hug.

"Don't hurt yourself out there. The world is a scary place."

Then he let me go. I saved enough money to be able to go to at least 3 countries. I decided to go to Spain, Alaska and Australia. Jacob wasn't too keen as well on my idea. But I won the argument in the end. I told him that if I wait for Edward a minute longer I would have a break down. I'm scared. I'm scared to leave my dad alone and most of all I'm scared to leave my safety net. I've always felt safe here in Forks but that was when he was here. I can't keep on hoping that he'll come back...which he won't.

_**Edward's POV**_

Why didn't she wave at me? She looked right at me. Why wouldn't she?... Maybe I am too late. Maybe she has moved on. ARGH why did I ever leave? The only time I found my one true destiny and my only fate, she leaves me. I thought she would've waited for me? She always did. *sigh* she looks so beautiful. More so thann before if that was possible. The only mortal that kept me breathing through these times. I will always love you my Bella. I will watch out for you. You are my world.

_**Bella's POV**_

I left the house at 3 in the morning. I wanted to leave as quickly as I can. I wanted to see the world. I was literally jumping up and down with excitement. Though I was feeling something else. As soon as I left the front door, I had doubts. Would I be able to do this? Am I capable? What if my bad luck crashes the plane? If only-... My dad drove me to the airport.

"Have a safe flight, kiddo," he said, a little teary.

"Don't cry dad," I said. "I'll be back so soon, you won't have time to miss me."

"If you need any help just call. And when you land."

"I will."

"Can all passengers to Madrid, Spain please now board the plane. All passengers to Madrid Spain please now board at gate 3" said the woman over the speaker phone.

"Well that's me!" I said.

I grabbed my luggage and headed for the gate. I waved at my dad goodbye. Hopefully nothing would go wrong. I waited in line as the flight attendants checked our passes. I had mine ready. I only had one carry on back pack and one big rucksack. Hopefully that would be enough for my travels. 2 people from me were arguing. Their voices were like bells. I looked over to see a short girl with pixy like hair and a lean, tall guy with auburn hair.

"Ed-?" I started to say.

But they turned around and I saw that it wasn't them. I sighed. I have to get out of these daydreams. They aren't coming back. They will never come back. They've moved on. So have I. When it was my turn I gave the flight attendant my pass, she let me through. The flight took hours. I adjusted my time so I wouldn't be jetlagged. I noticed the same couple who were arguing before were seated in the row next to mine. The man with auburn hair close to me.

When the plane landed in Madrid, it was so hot. I liked it. Madrid was so unique. It was so exotic. I can't believe I was here. I got my phone and quickly called my dad. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella?" he said, sighing in relief."You know how long I've been waiting for your call?"

"I'm sorry dad. The plane just landed here in Madrid," I said sheepishly.

"Oh...Sorry" he said.

I chuckled. "How's things there?"

"Alright. Sue sends me food everyday" he said.

That was good, I thought at least someone was trying to take care of my father.

"Hey the Cullen's came back yesterday," he said gravely.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"All of them. They were a little surprised to not see you here,"

"Is he there?"

"Edward? No not at the moment. As soon as I told him that you were going to travel he and his sister quickly left,"

"Oh,"

"They're not there with you are they?" asked Charlie.

"No dad. Just me. If they were I would jump back on the plane," I said teasingly. "Straight back to you."  
"Ok. Just let me know if anything happens." he said

We said goodbye then hung up. Is it really possible for them to be here? The same skin, hair, body type and even the same voice. I quickly turned around only to find random people trying to get their luggage. I quickly got mine an headed for the motel I saw. I was going to stay here for a month then go back to Forks..Stay there for a bit then continue on with my travels. I don't care even if they did come back. I've moved on so have they.

_**Edward's POV**_

"I should have left long ago. I should leave now," I said.

"Edward, please say that you're not going back now and giving up," said Alice. She was staring at me with wide eyes.

"It's just impossible to...Besides I think she's moved on. She wouldn't want me to impose in, on her new life," I said grimly.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen this is not like you, " she screamed. "When it comes to Bella you're usually-"

I zoned out after a while. I couldn't listen to what she was saying. I saw Bella outside our hotel. She was looking around with a map in her hands. I wonder if she knows that we're following her. Not stalking. We're just making sure she's ok. That she doesn't fall into any trouble. I chuckled at the thought. Then I heard Alice's voice screaming in my head.

"Argh!" I groaned. "Alice."

"What you weren't listening to me," she said. "Fine we'll do it your way. We'll go back to Forks and pretend that nothing ever happened. We'll always do it your way. Even though last time we did your way, we all lost Bella."

She started packing our bags. I went back to looking out the window.

"Goodbye my Bella. I will see you soon," I said, though I knew she couldn't hear me, she looked at my window. I quickly stepped back away from view.

We checked out of our hotel and went to get a flight. Alice went to get a taxi. Bella was still in front of our hotel. The taxi came. I put all our bags in the boot. As I did I walked past Bella.

"Be safe," I said softly.

So soft I doubt she could hear.

_**Bella's POV**_

"Be Safe," someone said.

I froze for a minute. I didn't know what to do or what to think. It was him and Alice and I didn't even know. I looked at the stranger. But he was gone. All I saw was the taxi zooming off. I didn't know what I was feeling. I felt like crying and having an emotional breakdown, but I also felt like I should be celebrating because he still knows and love me. But doubts were in my head. What if it was just a stranger saying that to their friend? But it was so soft that I was sure I was the only one that was meant to hear it. But it could also be a coincedence. I didn't know what to do. I just stared out. I leaned against the wall of the hotel and slowly slid down.

"Maybe it's a sign that our fates are destined to be together." I muttered.

The minute I said it out loud, it made sense to me. He still loves me. If he came back to Forks now, maybe he was just waiting for me to graduate. Maybe he's really back for me. I should get back. Maybe I can catch the same plane as them. I got to go pack. I ran back to my motel. Thank God I still haven't unpacked. I grabbed my stuff, paid for my room and got a taxi. It was all so fast I didn't think my plan through. I should've but it was one of those life or death situations I guess. The only thing on my mind was Edward. And the fact that he did come back for me. But why didn't he come and say hi? And Alice too? Alice would definately say hi! As I got closer to the airport I had more negative thoughts than positive. I called Charlie to say that I was going back already. I told him that I couldn't stay away from Forks. He didn't argue. I got on a plane back to America. I noticed that I sat next to the same couple. I smiled at them and the man smiled back. A crooked smile. A smile that I loved so much. It looks so much like Edward, though it wasn't. For the whole flight I kept peeking at my neighbours. They didn't sit still at all. In fact they were always moving. They slept too. Finally when I had enough of looking at them every 5 seconds, I fell asleep. As I slept I felt someone put a blanket over me. I smiled at the thought and I swore I heard a familiar voice say 'Sleep my Bella. Dream sweet dreams. My heart will always be yours'

_**Edward's POV**_

I know that she knows that I know it's her. She kept looking over at us. I can't believe she can't notice us. Well Alice did put a lot of make-up on me. I knew that from the minute I smiled at her, her theories were confirmed. Every 4 seconds to be exact she kept looking at us, making sure we're normal humans, I think. But I guess she got tired. Soon, so soon she fell asleep. I missed this feeling. I loved the way her muscles relaxed when she falls asleep and how she curls up in a little ball when she's cold. She's cold! I need a blanket. I put my hand up. An attendant came.

"Can I help you sir?" the lady asked.

"Yes, can I please have a blanket?"I asked politely.

"Certainly," She said.

I smiled at her thoughts. She's very nice. She came back with a blanket. As soon as she was gone I stood up and wrapped it around Bella.

"Sleep my Bella. Dream sweet dreams. My heart will always be yours." I whispered in her ears.

She smiled when she heard my voice. I sighed and stepped away. I watched her sleep the entire time she was asleep. So peaceful. She slept the whole way. I got worried when she didn't even wake up when it was time to eat. But Alice told me to let her sleep. I trusted her, so I did. As soon as the plane landed and came to a stop in Port Angeles, Alice and I got off. Bella was woken up by an attendant, but we were already out the door.

"I will get you back Bella. Soon." I said before stepping out into the air.

I know that she heard that, because she looked right at me. I smiled then got off.


End file.
